


In the Aftermath

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Aidan-Verse: Line War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-21
Updated: 2000-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-Line War snippet featuring Rich Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sirocco](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1215) by Rhiannon Shaw. 



> Thanks to Rhi for letting me play yet again in her sandbox with Panzer/Davis' toys, and for taking a look at this before I posted it. :-) This is set post-[Sirocco](http://rhi.moonlit-eyrie.com/stories/index.html), and makes more sense if you've read that story.

Doesn't seem like a week's gone by since that whole mess ended, and I kinda forgot about this until I started unpacking some of the stuff I hadn't unpacked yet. It's late, and the house seems strangely empty.

Everyone's scattered in a million directions, it seems like, and me? Me, I'm stuck more or less holding the fort, it seems. Again. Marc and Aidan are in Greece; Connor's with Xan and Alex; and Adam and Mac have vanished into God knows where. I've lost track of where everyone else has gone.

Funny, no one asked if I was interested in going anywhere. Maybe I should've asked. I can just hear Mac muttering about that ask-for-help reflex, and I feel like I'm seventeen all over again, fumbling around and so sure I was going to fuck up and get left behind. Especially that first time Paris was mentioned.

Except I'm not seventeen anymore, Mac's been pretty cool about everything, and I'm _still_ left behind. I haven't fucked up anything. Damn it, I wanted to help....do something, something other than keep an eye on Marc, and wait for everyone to get back. Now...now everyone's back, and gone, and I got stuck holding the pieces. I know it's supposed to be some sign of maturity and trust that I'm the one holding the fort, but damn it.... I didn't think, when I told Aidan not to worry about it, that it would be only me. Don't know who I was thinking would stay, but I was sure it would be someone.

I just want to get on my bike and ride to nowhere, but I can't do that; I left my bike at Damien's. Aidan wouldn't mind if I borrowed that Harley of hers, but I know she'd make me pay for it later somehow. I dunno, maybe—

Fuck. No one'll notice if I'm gone for a few days, as long as I stay out of trouble, and it's not like I don't know how to catch a bus or hitch a ride. Maybe by the time I get to Charleston, I'll be in better shape to ask Damien about that sales job.


End file.
